Survivor: The Walking Dead
by Lyra Verse
Summary: The TWD characters on the reality TV show, Survivor. 20 strangers are marooned on an island. They must outwit, outplay, and outlast everyone else in order to win a million dollars. But there's a twist only a few know about. Richonne. AU. I don't know about the M rating, but I always rate my fics 'M' just in case. :) *wink*


**A/N: Okay, so I'm starting an ambitious The Walking Dead Richonne fic! One of my favorite comedic fanfics has always been that The Real World parody written by...(Darn, I'm the worst, I can't remember the name right now), but it was hilarious reading. And I thought the premise was hilarious. Putting TWD characters on an episode of The Real World.**

 **So lately, I've been bingeing Survivor. And I was thinking, what better reality show world to put the TWD characters in than this one? I wrote this as if you're watching an episode of Survivor, so there won't be a lot of getting inside the characters thoughts besides what they choose to tell the "cameras" in the confessionals that are peppered throughout the "episode".**

 **I think this is a fun idea and fic, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it and playing with the ideas that are coming.**

 **If you're not familiar with Survivor, the premise is that 16-20 strangers are stranded on an island, and they have to outwit, outlast, and outplay everyone else in order to be the only survivor left at the end of 39 Days. And if they manage to get to the end they are able to win one million dollars. There will be twists, betrayals, and strategies just like any season of Survivor you might watch. It IS Survivor, except with our characters as the cast of strangers vying to win one million dollars.**

 **This IS a Richonne fic.**

 **EPISODE 1:**

 **TO BE VOTED OFF FIRST WOULD BE UNACCEPTABLE**

VOICEOVER

For 18 years, _Survivor_ has captivated audiences! From medical emergencies...

Footage of medical evacuations from earlier seasons flashes across the screen.

VOICEOVER

To jaw-dropping twists...

Footage of shocking tribal councils from previous seasons.

VOICEOVER

To unpredictable themes.

Flashes of the many _Survivor_ titles flash across the screen. All-Stars, Heroes vs. Villains, Blood vs. Water, etc.

VOICEOVER

And this year, we're doing it all again. For the first time in _Survivor_ history, some of the survivors have been let in on a little secret. While the rest...are in the dark. Unbeknownst to half the cast, there are 10 people here who aren't exactly strangers.

Camera pans over cast of players, who are sitting stoically on a large ship making its way to an abandoned island. Camera focuses on a young brunette, MAGGIE GREENE (25), an African American woman with dreads, MICHONNE (36), and a young naive looking Asian man, GLENN RHEE (25). Three "strangers" sitting next to each other.

VOICEOVER

Some are coming into this game with loved ones to help them navigate the treacherous terrain and even more treacherous people while others have to do this alone.

Production interview of Maggie Greene comes onto the screen. She's dressed in a dark blue bikini, she sits on a rock, and the ocean waves are crashing distantly behind her. In the bottom left corner of the screen, her name and profession appears: "MAGGIE GREENE, FARM GIRL. Engaged to Glenn Rhee".

MAGGIE GREENE

I came on this show to win. I plan to have a family, and one million dollars could really start me and Glenn off on the right foot. He's really excited to do this, by the way. The only thing is he didn't want me to wear a sexy bikini so other guys could ogle me but...he's not the boss of me. (laughs)

Cut to production interview of Glenn Rhee. He wears a baseball cap and a light blue, short sleeved shirt.

GLENN RHEE

(smiling)

Yeah, Maggie's my fiance. I did good, right? I just hope she doesn't flirt too much. 'Cause I would blow our cover real quick. I wouldn't be able to help myself.

VOICEOVER

Other related contestants are Andrea and Amy...

Camera pans over ANDREA (35) and Amy (25), two blonde women – one older, one younger – at different locations on the ship.

VOICEOVER

Sisters, who are out for an adventure and want to become closer as a unit.

Production interview of Amy.

AMY

My sister is pretty bossy. (laughs) I kind of hope we're on different tribes.

VOICEOVER

There's also the sister, brother pair – Sasha and Tyreese.

Camera pans over an African American pair.

VOICEOVER

A father, son pair – Rick and Carl.

Camera pans over a young man, the youngest on the ship, CARL GRIMES (18), and his father, RICK GRIMES (39), a handsome older man with a sharp pair of steel blue eyes, his foot propped up on a crate that he sits beside.

VOICEOVER

And two brothers, Daryl and Merle Dixon.

Cut to production interview of MERLE DIXON (41).

MERLE

My lil' brother can't do nothin' without me. If I get voted out, he'll be right behind me. He'll probably quit. Hell, if he doesn't die first. Nah. I already know it's gon' have to be on me to get this million. And I'll do anything to get it!

VOICEOVER

Will the loved ones be able to keep their relation to each other a secret? Will the others discover the deceit and become victorious? Or will the loved ones actually be their own worst enemies and end up tearing each other apart?

Tribal music overlays the shot of a large ship sailing over an expansive ocean.

Jeff Probst (56), a man with just enough botox and hair coloring to keep him from looking his age, stands as a centerpiece on the ship, announcing the events of what's happening. He's surrounded by 20 other humans, frantically running around and throwing things – fishing gear, live chickens, fruit – overboard onto a waiting raft.

JEFF PROBST

Welcome to the adventure of a lifetime! These 20 people will have to find a way to survive the island and survive each other for the time they're stranded! They have 20 seconds to gather anything they can from this ship to help with their stay! And they're gonna need it! 10 seconds!

Michonne rushes past Jeff, barefoot, climbs onto the side of the ship and dives into the ocean.

JEFF PROBST

She has the right idea! Five seconds! Start getting in the water! You have to be off the boat by zero! Three! Two! One!

The last person, Glenn, jumps into the water with a "whoo-hoo!" and a chicken, flapping wildly, clutched in his hand.

JEFF PROBST

Make your way to your rafts and get to shore! You will see a flag when you hit the beach! Follow the instructions there! This game starts now!

He dramatically switches his view to a new camera.

JEFF PROBST

39 days! 20 people! One survivor!

Introduction shots overladen with tribal music.

Text on screen: "RELATED CAST"

Shot of Maggie, looking over her shoulder in bra and jean shorts. Text on screen: "MAGGIE GREENE"

Glenn climbing a tree precariously. Text: "GLENN RHEE"

Andrea holding up a fish, wearing a huge grin. Text: "ANDREA HARRISON"

Amy washing her hair in the ocean. Text: "AMY HARRISON"

Sasha running through shallow water with intense focus. Text: "SASHA WILLIAMS"

Tyreese holding a large shaft of bamboo across his shoulder blades and laughing. Text: "TYREESE WILLIAMS"

Carl drinking out of a coconut, relaxing in a hammock. Text: "CARL GRIMES"

Rick wiping sweat off of his brow before looking up, almost directly at the camera. Text: "RICK GRIMES"

Daryl looking at animal tracks on the ground, a knife hanging loosely from his fingers. Text: "DARYL DIXON"

Merle leaning up against a tree. Text: "MERLE DIXON"

Text on screen: "UNRELATED CAST"

Ezekiel dragging palm fronds. Text: "EZEKIEL"

Carol looking around with teary eyes. Text: "CAROL PELETIER"

Morgan throwing a spear. Text: "MORGAN JONES"

Phillip sneering at something. Text: "PHILLIP "THE GOVERNOR" BLAKE"

Abraham lifting a large log. Text: "ABRAHAM FORD"

Tara throwing her head back and laughing. Text: "TARA CHAMBLER"

Michonne diving into the ocean from the side of the ship. Text: "MICHONNE"

Cyndie pulling hard on a rope. Text: "CYNDIE"

Jadis looking up at the sky. Text: "JADIS"

Jessie looking distressed. Text: "JESSIE ANDERSON"

End of intro.

Michonne climbs onto a nearby raft and takes an oar that's handed to her by Rick Grimes. She starts to help paddle to shore.

Production interview with Rick Grimes.

RICK GRIMES

The woman with dreads seems like somebody I'm gonna have to watch. She's physically fit, seems intelligent. I have a feeling she's gonna get far in this game. Now to ally with her or be against her is something I'm gonna have to figure out.

Production interview with Michonne.

MICHONNE

The cowboy? I'm gonna have to send him back to Georgia.

Production interview with Carol.

CAROL

People started to size each other up from the minute we got on the boat. I'm relying on them underestimating me. That's how I'll win.

The contestants reach the shore. Abraham, the large red-headed man, pulls one of the rafts ashore and starts to gather supplies off of it and immediately starts to bark orders about how they should ration the food.

ABRAHAM

We should organize everything – fruit, meat, rice – and figure out how much we need to eat per day. We don't have much so we have to eat as little as possible!

AMY

We don't even know how many people we have to feed though. Are we all on the same tribe?

ANDREA

I doubt it.

Production interview with Sasha.

SASHA

That big, country (beep) red-headed man started yelling, talking about how we need to split the food. Relax, man! We haven't even got sand on our toes yet! Let us breathe! If we get in a bad situation, I'm voting him off first. Who elected him leader?

The second raft comes ashore, and everyone is on the beach. People start to laugh, greet each other, and celebrate, adventure and the promise of possible fortune upon them.

A large flag with the name "TABACHI" is planted on the beach. There is a note attached to the flag pole. Morgan is the first person who sees it. He grabs it and reads.

MORGAN

(announcing)

Hey, everybody, listen! There's a note here!

ANDREA

A note? What's it say?

MORGAN

(reading aloud)

"Welcome. This beach is home to eight of you."

Small mutterings begin. Because, looking around, it's obvious there's more than eight people currently on the beach. They're being split into separate tribes.

MORGAN

(continuing to read)

"Your tribes have been pre-selected and listed in the two columns at the bottom of this note. In 10 minutes, decide which tribe is going to stay on the Tabachi beach and keep all of the supplies you gathered from the ship and which tribe is going to head off to beach 'RIAHU' and start with nothing."

Groans and exclamations arise.

Production interview with Tara.

TARA

Not only do we have to decide who goes somewhere else to starve, but we have to do it in 10 minutes! So there's no time to be gracious about it or apologize or properly negotiate. It's just the more strong-willed people steamrolling over the weaker ones and going, "No, we're gonna take all the food and rest here. You guys go row some more and have nothing. And oh yeah, (beep) you." And it's a lose-lose situation because those who are (beep) over is at a disadvantage for the first immunity challenge, and those who do the (beep) over are going to have to realize they've created some resentment in people and that may come back to bite them in the ass. Let's say for example, when someone has to vote whether to give them a million dollars or not! (laughs derisively) Oh, _Survivor_ , how I love you.

The tribes have been separated per the note. The Tabachi tribe consists of: Maggie Greene, Ezekiel, Andrea Harrison, Morgan Jones, Sasha Williams, Abraham Ford, Carl Grimes, Michonne, Daryl Dixon, and Jadis.

The Riahu tribe consists of: Glenn Rhee, Carol Peletier, Amy Harrison, Phillip "The Governor" Blake, Tyreese Williams, Tara Chambler, Rick Grimes, Cyndie, Merle Dixon, and Jessie Anderson.

ANDREA

Let's just play rock, paper, scissors. That's the most fair way.

PHILLIP "THE GOVERNOR" BLAKE

I wouldn't call a game of chance 'fair'.

ANDREA

Then what would you suggest?

PHILLIP "THE GOVERNOR" BLAKE

I would suggest that the ones who got to the beach first take everything.

ANDREA

Oh, of course. And the fact that you were one of the first to reach the beach has nothing to do with that decision?

Phillip shrugs.

Production interview with Andrea.

ANDREA

That smarmy, tall man with the arrogant grin tried to argue me on the fact that, basically, that he should just be entitled to _everything_. Are you kidding me? He rubbed me the wrong way _immediately_.

Cut back to negotiations on the beach.

RICK

Hold on, hold on, hold on. I think rock, paper, scissors sounds pretty fair.

Andrea nods a 'thank you' towards Rick while Phillip glares at him.

RICK

I'll play.

Carl steps forward.

CARL

I will too.

Production interview with Maggie.

MAGGIE

Carl stepped forward to play for our team. All I was thinking was, 'How old is this kid? Shouldn't he be in high school?' (laughs)

Rick and Carl play a game of rock, paper, scissors. Rick plays rock. Carl plays paper. Rick shows an outward grimace and his tribe mates groan. They have to go without food unless someone can catch something. They also don't know how far away their camp is.

PHILLIP "THE GOVERNOR" BLAKE

(muttering)

Great plan.

Carl pumps his fist and his welcomed back to his tribe with celebrations.

DARYL

Good job, kid. If you didn't win that, we were gonna vote you out.

There's laughter at the joke.

MICHONNE

(to Carl)

No, we weren't.

She rubs his shoulder affectionately.

Production interview with Michonne.

MICHONNE

I think it was brave of that young man to step up. If he had lost, he would have let a lot of people down and letting a lot of people down this early on in the game is a risky thing. But...he won. And now it's the opposite. People love him. (laughs) Unlike the other guy.

Production interview with Rick.

RICK

I told Carl's mom, we're separated now, but I told Carl's mom that I would take care of him while we were out here. She thought we were crazy for even doing it. But, uh...I've played rock, paper, scissors with Carl before. Plenty of times. He always plays paper. And I always let him win. It was no different this time. I couldn't let my kid starve. I'll take my tribe's disappointment over that any day. I just won't let them know about it. (chuckles) Taking it to my grave.

The tribes go their separate ways. Tibachi waves Riahu off as they set off again empty-handed.

Production interview with Amy.

AMY

The first thing I noticed when we were split up is that all of the pairs are separated. We're playing against each other. I just hope Andrea can keep our relationship a secret. I hope we _all_ can and that we make it to the merge. If they find out that any of us know each other outside of the game, we'll be immediately targeted. And what's, right now, an advantage would quickly become a liability.

Tibachi tribe.

ANDREA

First order of business. Does anyone know how to make a fire?

Production interview with Michonne.

MICHONNE

I don't know why people come on this show not knowing how to make a fire. It's Survivor 101. The minute I got a callback for an interview, I started learning every possible way there is to make fire. I can make fire with sticks, glasses, flint. You name it.

Michonne, shirtless now and in just a black bra and shorts, ties her hair up and prepares a stalk of bamboo with Abraham.

MICHONNE

We'll get fire in 15 seconds. I guarantee.

ABRAHAM

I trust you, girl.

Production interview with Abraham.

ABRAHAM

I am in love! That Michonne! Whew! Not only can she do pretty much anything, but she has great tits too! (pause) Can I say that on national TV?

Michonne rubs a clean-edged piece of wood vigorously with another stalk of bamboo, putting all her weight into it. Her body glistens with sweat and muscles ripple in her arms and back.

EZEKIEL

I don't know if Michonne knows it, but Abraham was there for more than just to help with the fire, you know what I mean? (laughs)

Abraham's eyes stay trained to Michonne's breasts as they sway back and forth in her bra due to the force of her movements.

Nearby, Sasha shakes her head and rolls her eyes in disgust.

SASHA

(muttering)

Pig.

Production interview with Andrea.

ANDREA

I don't know if Michonne was aware of the show she put on or if she just didn't care. I'd assume the latter. She seems pretty serious, so I don't think she's gonna be the type to use her body to...you know. Get ahead. Even though I would if I looked like her. (laughs) You know, she's the type of woman that _because_ beauty and confidence comes so naturally to her that she doesn't even know she's stealing your man until he's gone. She's that type of woman. (pause) Bitch. (laughs)

A spark ignites on the coconut husk nestled within the wood and Michonne hurriedly begins to blow on it in order to grow it bigger.

MICHONNE

Bring wood. Bring wood.

The fire grows as wood is piled on. Everyone cheers.

SASHA

We have fire!

DARYL

Sweet. I'ma go hunt us somethin' to eat.

MAGGIE

We have food.

DARYL

I'ma get more.

CARL

I wonder if the other team has fire.

Riahu tribe.

The sun is setting and Riahu is trying to put some kind of shelter together in the burgeoning dark.

Production interview with Jessie.

JESSIE

We don't have fire, shelter, anything. (she cries) I don't know if I can do this.

Production interview with Cyndie.

CYNDIE

Having fire is so important. We need fire to boil water so we can drink it. We need it so we can cook things to eat. _If_ we find something to eat, you know? It's just...not good. I feel like most of us are just waiting for tomorrow. And hoping things will get better then.

Rick is one of the only ones continuing to work on the shelter. Everyone else is too weak or tired, choosing to sit down or just go ahead and take an early doze. Glenn helps him.

Production interview with Rick.

RICK

I feel guilty and responsible for my tribe. I'm the reason they're suffering like this. I don't regret losing to my son, but...yeah, I'm the reason. I'll try to make it up to them in the challenge tomorrow.

[Next Day. Noon. Reward and Immunity Challenge Day]

JEFF PROBST

Come on in, guys!

The sun is glaring hot as the two teams walk onto the game grounds set up by the crew. Jeff Probst is standing in front of two large tables.

JEFF PROBST

How is everyone?

A chorus of "good", "could've been better", "all right", goes around the groups.

JEFF PROBST

Yeah? Was the first night harder than anyone anticipated? Maggie?

Glenn, already craning his head to see his fiance on the other tribe, leans out to look at her as she speaks.

MAGGIE

It was actually all right, Jeff. Michonne got fire started for us, and we have food so...we were pretty good.

The other tribe doesn't look as cheerful. Jeff comments on it.

JEFF PROBST

Wow. How about that, Riahu? From your faces, I'm assuming it didn't go so well over where you guys are.

TARA

We don't even have a proper shelter, Jeff! It's horrible. (laughs)

JEFF PROBST

But you still seem cheerful.

TARA

That's just me. Always looking on the bright side.

JEFF PROBST

That definitely doesn't hurt. Okay. Ready for the first challenge?

The groups shout back, "Yes!"

JEFF PROBST

This is a reward and immunity challenge. You will be competing for fire in the form of flint and most importantly...

He unveils a feminine and grotesque statue with bulging eyes from underneath a thin sheet.

JEFF PROBST

An immunity idol. With this, you will be exempt from tonight's tribal council and continue on for the chance to win a million dollars. If your tribe loses, you will join me at tribal council tonight where one of you will be voted out.

Rick glances over at his son, catches his eye, and nods at him. Michonne looks between the two. Carl quickly looks away.

JEFF PROBST

For this challenge, you will race out to the water where there are five buoys tied beneath the surface. Each buoy is three feet deeper than the last. So the first buoy is at a depth of three feet, then six feet, then so on. Each person will race out to release a buoy. It will take some strategizing to determine which swimmer is tasked to get which buoy. Each person tasked with being a swimmer must go out at least once. Once all of the buoys are released, all five swimmers have to be back on their team mat before the next three people can come and start working to untie this trunk.

The contestants eyes are drawn to a trunk tied voraciously with at least a hundred knots.

JEFF PROBST

In each trunk, is five bags of puzzle pieces. The three people tasked with untying the knots must remove each bag and bring them to the two puzzle solvers. The two people tasked with solving the puzzle will them race to put the puzzle together, hoping to beat the other team. Winner is exempt from tribal council tonight.

Cut to beginning of race.

JEFF PROBST

Ready?

Maggie, Michonne, Carl, Sasha, and Abraham are swimmers for the Tibachi team. The people untying the knots are Andrea, Morgan, and Daryl. The puzzle solvers are Ezekiel and Jadis.

For the Riahu team, Glenn, Cyndie, Amy, Rick, and Tyreese are the swimmers. Merle, Phillip, and Jessie are the people untying knots. And Carol and Tara are solving the puzzle.

JEFF PROBST

Go!

Maggie and Glenn both start to run for the water. Glenn quickly pulls ahead, reaches the water, and starts swimming out to the buoys. Maggie reaches the water about five seconds behind him and swims out quickly to her own buoy.

They both grab the buoy three feet down and release it before racing back. Glenn stays ahead.

Michonne and Cyndie rush out next. Cyndie starts ahead of Michonne due to Glenn's slight lead, but Michonne overtakes her. They dive six feet down, untie the buoys, release them, and swim back. Michonne puts Tibachi slightly in the lead.

Next are Carl and Amy. When they reach the buoys, Amy easily dives nine feet, using the rope that the buoys are attached to to help her swim downward. Carl has trouble going deep. He floats back up twice, not used to diving down. Amy releases the third buoy while Carl has yet to dive. Finally, he takes a deep breath and manages to dive down, using the same technique as Amy – pulling himself along the rope – to reach the third buoy. He releases it. Amy is halfway through swimming back when he comes up. Amy's team, Riahu, is cheering. Carl's team, Tibachi, is urging him to quickly come back.

Riahu is in the lead when Rick zips off to the water to swim to the buoys. Carl reaches the next swimmer, Sasha, and tags her.

Sasha makes quick work of swimming out and getting the fourth buoy, but because of the lead already taken, Rick is coming back to shore as she starts swimming back. Rick tags Tyreese and Tyreese is in the water for Riahu.

Sasha tags Abraham.

At the 15-foot buoy, Tyreese struggles to release it. He has to come back up for a breath, without it.

JEFF PROBST

Tyreese comes up without the buoy! Giving Tibachi the chance they need! Abraham has made up a lot of time! He's diving down!

Tyreese rushes to dive back down, and he and Abraham are neck-and-neck when they release the buoys. They both swim back and rush to their mats, both teams practically finishing the first leg of the race at the same time.

Andrea, Morgan, and Daryl of Tibachi and Merle, Phillip, and Jessie of Riahu get to work untying their respective trunks. It actually just basically becomes a race between Daryl and Merle because, for some reason, they're both crazy good at untying all kinds of knots and they zip through most of them. Like the first leg of the race, the second leg of the race is finished at about the same time.

It's then up to the puzzle solvers. Jadis and Ezekiel for Tibachi and Carol and Tara for Riahu.

Jadis and Ezekiel start off with an early lead, but Carol and Tara quickly catch up and overpass them when it becomes clear that Jadis isn't the type of person to rush. She's methodical and leisurely in the way she places the puzzle pieces. Ezekiel is practically working on his own to try to put the puzzle together in record time. But before they know it...

JEFF PROBST

Riahu! Wins reward and immunity!

Disappointment and despair settles on Tibachi. Celebration rises on Riahu. Carol and Tara are hugged tightly.

JEFF PROBST

Riahu. Come get this.

He holds the immunity idol. Tara rushes forward to get it.

JEFF PROBST

And it looks like remaining positive helped. Here's fire in the form of flint.

He hands Tara the flint.

TARA

Thank you.

JEFF PROBST

Tibachi. I got nothing for you. Head back to camp.

Rick looks over at Carl and shrugs an 'I'm sorry'. Carl avoids his eyes. Michonne, again, stares at the exchange.

Both tribes start to head off to their separate camps again.

Production interview with Rick.

RICK

We won the, uh, immunity challenge, but it's kind of bittersweet because I'm sending my son to tribal council where he has the possibility of getting voted out. I hope he doesn't, but...um...it's out of my hands.

He looks downward sadly.

Production interview with Carl.

CARL

My dad keeps giving me puppy dog eyes! I wish he would stop! He's going to end up giving us away. (laughs) Michonne was _right_ there, and she kept looking at us! I don't know if she picked anything up, but...she's perceptive, so she could have.

Production interview with Michonne.

MICHONNE

Do Rick and Carl have an alliance? I know you can't answer, but...Rick kept looking over at Carl at the challenge. And they both volunteered to play against each other with rock, paper, scissors. I don't know when they would have made it though. On the boat? I don't know. There's something. My gut says there's something. I'm just going to have to keep watching.

Production interview with Sasha.

SASHA

Jadis was an embarrassment in that challenge. And she's been pretty weird. Keeping to herself, not talking to anybody. We're gonna have to vote somebody out, and I will have no problem lobbying for her. No problem at all.

[Break.]

Riahu tribe.

Rick strikes flint until they get fire.

MERLE

Did y'all see me rip through them knots? What would y'all do without me?

TARA

I'm just glad we don't have to go to tribal. We can pretty much just chillax for the rest of today.

CYNDIE

And we have fire!

TARA

And we have fire.

AMY

I'm gonna go see if I can catch some fish.

TARA

Yeah! Go girl!

PHILLIP

I'm coming with you.

Phillip taps Merle, and the two of them go to follow Amy.

Jessie sidles over to the three next to the fire. She's wearing a bikini, getting ready to suntan on the beach.

JESSIE

Do you three want to make an alliance? Us four?

TARA

That sounds great, actually.

CYNDIE

I'm for it.

JESSIE

Rick?

RICK

Uh, yeah, sure.

He continues to tend to the fire.

RICK

Maybe we can bring Glenn in too.

TARA

I like Glenn.

Production interview with Jessie.

JESSIE

So I'm in an alliance with Tara, Cyndie, Rick, and Glenn. I intend to keep my word until the end. I mostly wanted to make an alliance with these guys because...well, they were sitting next to Rick, and I mostly just wanted to make an alliance with Rick. (laughs) He just seems so dependable. He gives off a trustworthy vibe. I think I can count on him out here. The fact that he has blue eyes that can pierce steel has nothing to do with it. (laughs) Okay, well, maybe a little.

Production interview with Rick.

RICK

I didn't really want to agree to be in an alliance with anyone so early on. But she kind of trapped me. I couldn't say no because then I might be making possible enemies out of three people when, really, I just want to keep my options open. I'd prefer not to lie to anyone, but if I have to...

Rick speaking to Glenn privately in the woods.

RICK

So there's me, you, Tyreese, Amy, and Merle. We're the people with loved ones. I was thinking we should form an alliance based on that. Because if the singles figure out that we're in this game with people we know, they would turn on us quick. Unless we had the numbers.

Glenn nodded.

GLENN

That makes sense. We should always plan to take out one of them instead of one of us.

RICK

Right. We can't control how they vote over on the other tribe, but we can control what happens over here. And we need to keep the numbers just in case.

GLENN

Right. But...how do you know who all the pairs are? I was trying to figure it out.

RICK

It's pretty easy when you know what to look for.

GLENN

Oh, is it? Okay.

Production interview with Glenn.

GLENN

Rick scares me a little. He claims to know all the pairs and who everyone is paired up with. And I believe him! He's perceptive and picks up on details. I definitely want to be on his team! Better to work with him than against him.

Rick and Glenn pull palm fronds back to the camp.

Tibachi tribe.

The mood is somber.

Sasha and Michonne are talking next to the water. Michonne listens, with her arms crossed, to Sasha.

SASHA

Let's look at the two people who didn't do well in the challenge. Haircut. And Carl.

MICHONNE

Who is Haircut?

SASHA

Girl, Jadis.

MICHONNE

Oh.

SASHA

She didn't do anything in the puzzle. And Carl, the poor boy, took three tries to dive down to a nine-foot buoy. We need to keep strong people around so that we can win immunity challenges and not worry about going to tribal council and voting somebody out! If you just look at our team, we're the stronger team, so there's no reason why we should lose. The only reason we lost today was because of those two.

Michonne glances at Carl further up the beach. She keeps her voice low.

MICHONNE

So who do you think is weakest?

SASHA

Jadis.

MICHONNE

I agree. I'll be with you on voting her out.

Production interview with Michonne.

MICHONNE

Sasha wanted to vote out one of two people. Either Jadis or Carl. She would prefer to get Jadis out first and, to be honest, I'm relieved. I'd rather keep Carl. There's something earnest about him. And he's young, so I think that we can grow trust. Between us, and he will be loyal.

She glances downward and looks back up, contemplating speaking. Until she does.

This is probably silly, but he kind of reminds me of my son. My son didn't get to grow up, but...I feel like if he did, he would be sort of like Carl?

A tear leaks past her eyelashes.

I had a kid when I was 19, who...he died in a car accident when he was three. I've never really gotten over it. I mean...is it even possible to? My boyfriend and I tried for another kid but...I never got pregnant again. I don't know why. I've always been too afraid to go figure out why. But, um, last year, it became too much of a strain on our relationship, and my fiance left me. I've been in a pretty low place since then, and...that's why I'm here on this show. To kind of snap me back and say hey, find new things. Find a new adventure. Find something to bring joy back into your life. You're not dead yet. So...yeah. I'm not sure how many days I can manage, but I won't be the first voteoff. To be voted off first would be...unacceptable.

Michonne walks over to Carl, who is drinking coconut water from a coconut. She sits down beside him.

MICHONNE

Hey.

CARL

Hey.

MICHONNE

Have you formed an alliance with anyone?

CARL

Why do you ask me that?

MICHONNE

I'm taking that to mean you have.

CARL

(flustered)

No. I haven- I mean, no. I was just wondering why you were asking.

Michonne studies Carl for a moment.

MICHONNE

I want to say I want to be in an alliance with you. But _only_ if I'm the one you're in a real alliance with.

CARL

I can't make an alliance with anybody else if I ally with you?

MICHONNE

You can. But I have to be your main one. The one you're truthful with 100%.

CARL

I'll hear you out. What's your pitch? Why would it be beneficial for me to align with you?

Michonne is surprised and chuckles.

MICHONNE

The audacity! You realize I should be the one asking _you_ that, right? Your name's the one that's on the chopping block. Not mine.

Carl looks at Michonne in surprise.

CARL

People are talking about voting me out?

Michonne nods.

MICHONNE

So my pitch is that I can make sure you're not the first one to go. How's that?

Carl reached out to give Michonne a handshake.

CARL

Deal.

Michonne smiled and shook his hand.

MICHONNE

Deal.

Production interview with Carl.

CARL

Michonne told me that I could be the first one voted out. Which isn't a pleasant thing to hear. I had no idea. And I have no idea why. I guess because of the challenge. But now I'm in an alliance with Michonne, who says she can keep my name out of people's mouths, so...I hope that's true. It would suck to be the first one to go! (laughs) I would die.

Production interview with Michonne.

MICHONNE

I decided to go ahead and make an alliance with Carl. And I'm truly with it 100%. My gut tells me to trust him and, like I said, I trust my gut. Also, I don't think anyone will suspect that he and I will align together. We're about as different as two people can be. But I'm with him until the end.

The sun starts to set and Tibachi heads off to tribal council.

JEFF PROBST

Come on in, guys. Behind each of you is a torch. Grab a torch and approach the flame. Dip it in and get fire. This is part of the ritual at Tribal Council, because in this game, fire represents your life; when your fire's gone, so are you.

Everyone dips their torch into a flame that burns in the middle of the room. Jeff stands at a podium next to it.

They sit.

JEFF PROBST

So how was it when you all got back to camp? Was anyone worried?

Everyone except Jadis raises their hand that they're worried.

Sasha rolls her eyes.

JEFF PROBST

(surprised)

Really? Jadis, you weren't worried? Based on the challenge today, I would think you should be the _most_ worried.

Sasha nods.

JADIS

No, I'm not worried, Jeff.

Silence.

JEFF PROBST

That's it?

The tribe laughs.

JEFF PROBST

Why aren't you worried?

Jadis shrugs.

JADIS

No need to be.

A perplexed Jeff turns to someone else.

JEFF PROBST

Sasha, does her confidence worry you? Could it be that maybe she's in an alliance and she's not worried because she knows she has the numbers?

SASHA

Uhh...That could be it, Jeff, it could be, but you know what, I don't think it is.

JEFF PROBST

What do you mean? Why don't you think so?

SASHA

I think...she just doesn't care. From the minute we got here, she hasn't said one word to anybody that I-

JADIS

To you.

SASHA

What?

JADIS

To you. Haven't said one word to you.

SASHA

Oh, okay, so to me, I guess. I guess she just doesn't want to talk to me.

Sasha gives a don't-give-a-fuck shrug.

JEFF PROBST

Has she talked to anybody else?

Everyone shakes their heads and says various forms of no.

JEFF PROBST

So, Jadis, you _haven't_ talked to anyone.

JADIS

I guess not.

JEFF PROBST

Why not? You do realize this is a largely social game, right?

JADIS

Yes.

JEFF PROBST

So why not talk to anyone? Is it true that you just don't care?

JADIS

No. I care.

JEFF PROBST

Then what's the issue?

JADIS

Can't relate.

JEFF PROBST

You can't relate to people?

JADIS

To the people here. Right.

Jeff looks to the rest of the tribe.

JEFF PROBST

Well, does that automatically make her on the outs. Is there any way she _won't_ be the one voted out tonight?

CARL

I heard my name was brought up too, Jeff.

JEFF PROBST

To be voted out?

CARL

Yeah.

JEFF PROBST

Why?

CARL

(turning to the group)

Yeah. Why?

The group chuckles.

ABRAHAM

We were mainly just looking at the people that slacked off in the challenge today, Jeff. It wasn't anything personal, and it wasn't anything about an alliance. I don't even think our camp has even talked about alliances. Among anybody.

JEFF PROBST

Really?

Carl and Michonne keep their faces stoic.

JEFF PROBST

I find that hard to believe. Maybe no one's just talked to _you_ about an alliance.

Abraham laughs.

ABRAHAM

Maybe. Maybe I'm just not _in_ the alliance and my name will be written tonight.

He glances around suspiciously.

JEFF PROBST

Carl, do you think you might be in real danger tonight?

CARL

I hope not.

JEFF PROBST

Why should they keep you around?

CARL

Because today's challenge was just a fluke. I usually just swim. I'm not used to diving. I can prove my worth and prove that I'm not weak at all. I can add a lot to this team.

JEFF PROBST

Okay. Is everyone ready to vote?

Everyone nods.

JEFF PROBST

It is...time to vote. Maggie, you're up.

Suspenseful music plays as Maggie walks over to an urn to write down the name of the person she thinks should be voted out. She picks up the Sharpie and and piece of paper and writes...

The next person, Ezekiel, gets up to vote.

Then Andrea.

Then Morgan.

Sasha walks quickly to the urn and writes, "Jadis".

Sasha speaks to the camera as she votes in her voting confessional.

SASHA

I don't wanna talk to you either.

She folds the paper with finality and tosses it into the urn.

Abraham gets up to vote. Then Carl, Michonne, Daryl, and Jadis.

Jadis writes, "Sasha".

Jadis' voting confessional.

JADIS

Why waste words on someone like you?

Jadis comes back to her seat. Voting is done.

JEFF PROBST

I'll go tally the votes.

Jeff comes back with the urn full of votes.

JEFF PROBST

Once the votes are read, the decision is final; the person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes.

Jeff removes the lid of the urn. The group shuffles in sudden discomfort.

JEFF PROBST

First vote.

He opens a folded piece of paper and reads the name. Turns it to the group.

JEFF PROBST

Jadis.

Jadis blinks lazily.

JEFF PROBST

Second vote. Jadis.

Again, Jadis shows no reaction.

Jeff continues to read out votes.

JEFF PROBST

Jadis. Jadis. Jadis. First person voted out. Jadis. That's six votes, that's enough. You need to bring me your torch.

Jadis gets up, grabs her flaming torch, and takes it to Jeff.

JEFF PROBST

Jadis, the tribe has spoken.

With a large ladle, Jeff snuffs out the flame of Jadis' torch.

JEFF PROBST

Time for you to go.

Jadis leaves without looking back.

JEFF PROBST

(to the rest of the tribe)

Grab your torches. Head back to camp. Good night.

The tribe walks out of Tribal Council, some with relieved smiles that they'll be staying on the island for at least three more days. Three more days closer to winning a million dollars.

[Credits roll.]

Last confessional with Jadis.

JADIS

(shrugs)

I have nothing to say. Why bother?

THE END

 **A/N: And for anyone who's wondering and interested, I am back on Tumblr under the name lyraverse. I'm trying to become solely a fanfic writing blog and won't be reblogging random things as much anymore. And for anyone who wants to send me requests for fanfictions, I am taking them. Any pairing, any fandom, any prompt. Just send me a message either on Tumblr or on here, and I will get back to you about a timeframe for which I can make your fic happen. (If you tell me to write about some show I haven't watched, I may need to familiarize myself with it before starting to write so keep that in mind).**

 **Also, if you're a fan of my writing, visit my P atreon (search DuoKomics) to donate to my cause, and visit my website .com to check out my webcomic. I write for you guys, for nerdy little black girls everywhere, and I write in order to be my best self, so I would love your support.**

 **Also, yes, I will be continuing my other fics as well.**


End file.
